Stranded
by tinkerbell1919
Summary: They were on a trip to Hawaii. But when disaster strikes and they find themselves stranded on an unknown island. Can they stick together long enought to survive?
1. Tralier

**They were on a trip to Hawaii**

"We're going to Hawaii! We're going to Hawaii."

**And everything was set to go**

"How many bags do you have?"

"Only 7."

**But when things take a turn for the worse…**

"Fasten your seatbelts, miss. We're going through some turbulence."

"But it's not gonna take long, right. My mascara needs a touch up."

**And tragedy hits**

"Holy crap! What happened to us?!"

"Dude, we're all alone on this island."

"Yeah! Par-tay!"

"Yeah, party of doom."

**They must stick together to survive**

"Survival? I die every time I look at your outfit."

**But can they make it through jealousy,**

"Why does she get everything she wants?"

**Betrayal,**

"You traitor! I knew never to trust you but I did!"

**Love,**

"Come on! You know I love you!"

"Well you didn't look like you loved me when you were kissing her!"

**Hate,**

"I hate you!"

"Um, hate's a pretty strong word."

"Believe me, it's not strong enough!"

**And maybe even friendship**

"Being here with you isn't so bad after all."

**And can they keep it together long enough to get off the island?**

"We _need_ to leave! My hair can't stand this humidity!"

**Find out in…**

**Stranded**

**Starring…**

**Massie Block**

"You have great legs, let's see how they move."

**Alicia Rivera**

"Bitch please."

**Claire Lyons**

"What a beautiful scenery!"

"Does the scenery have any food?"

**Kristen Gregory**

"'Home' is not always a mansion, you know!"

"Yeah, home is where your rump rest."

**Dylan Marvil**

"Puh-lease, coconut bras are _so_ last season."

**Derrick Harrington**

"Massie, hating me won't make you pretty."

**Cam Fisher**

"Am I the only one with _any_ common sense?"

**Josh Hotz**

"Look, you made me lose it!"

"You'll lose more than that when she's done with you."

**Kemp Hurley**

"Don't be afraid to show a little skin."

"There's a difference between 'a little skin' and _completely naked_!"

**Chris Plovert**

"We could, like, play soccer with a coconut."

**and Olivia Ryan**

"Olivia, what are you doing?"

"Making a coconut bra. You want one?"

**Coming to computer screens near you.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**This is just a trailer. Review and if you like it I'll continue. **


	2. On Our Way!

"Yay or nay?" Alicia Rivera asked her friends as she held up a custom-made conch-shell Dolce & Gabanna bikini.

"Yay," Olivia Ryan answered as she shimmied out of her red Valentino dress.

"Yay," Allie-Rose Singer looked up from her copy of _People._

"Yay," Dylan Marvil said as she pilled her fiery red hair into a ponytail.

"Shannon?" Alicia snapped looking at their newest rising 10th grade wannabe.

"Huh?" The brunette asked, looking up from her Ipod.

"If you're gonna be with us, you have _got_ to play by our rules! Girls would _kill_ to be in your position, you know?" Alicia's sugary-sweet voice turned icy-cold. "You are going to _have_ to do better, got it?"

"Yeah, uh-huh. Of course, Alicia," Shannon trembled with fear. She had heard about how scary Queen Bee Alicia could be, and now she knew first-hand.

"Well then," Alicia slipped on a Petit Bateau tank. "Have you heard anything about Massie?" Alicia looked in the mirror and tried to sound nonchalant. Shannon dated Michael Block, Massie's younger brother.

"Well, yeah. But why do you hate Massie so much?" Shannon's face reddened as if she thought Alicia was gonna deliver another verbal slap.

"Uh…" Alicia trailed off.

"Let's just say that she and Josh have some history," Dylan filled in, referring to Alicia's on/off again boyfriend.

"Yeah! Some history that started while _I _was still going out with him!" Alicia angrily slammed her Ralph Lauren suitcase shut. The rising junior class of Westchester Academy was spending a month in Hawaii to "study Hawaiian agriculture," and "learn to appreciate Hawaiian culture," when _everyone_ knew that they were just gonna spend a month lounging around in swimsuits while sipping smoothie's out of coconuts.

"Well… I heard Massie talking and she said that she couldn't wait to go to Hawaii." Shannon cringed, scared that Alicia would shoot the messenger just 'cause she hated the message.

"A.R. are you _sure_ you can't go you can't go?" Alicia asked Allie-Rose. "We need all the help we can get with Massie."

"Sorry, family commitment," Allie-Rose shrugged.

"That blows," Shannon said, as if anyone cared what she said. She really was only there because she knew Massie info, no that she knew that.

"Yeah, it does," Olivia, said, nodding her head.

"Gosh, she ruins everything," Allie-Rose put in, going back to the Massie subject.

"Yeah, I even heard that she's a trans," Olivia said.

"Like she used to be a boy?" Dylan asked, astonished.

Alicia shook her head. That story was so absurd that it couldn't _possibly_ be true. "Whatever," she said with a smug smile. "Maybe she'll surf into the sunset."

"Like disappear?" Olivia's blue eyes looked innocent.

"Exactly," Alicia said in a voice so scary that everyone in the room shuddered.

-;-

"Dude we're going to Hawaii!" Kemp Hurley yelled as he barged into Derrick Harrington's game room.

"You just now realized that?" Derrick asked, looking up from the plate of nachos he was devouring.

Kemp went on as if he had never heard Derrick. "Girls in bikini's, dude!" he exclaimed with a dreamy look on his face.

"Guess what Claire told me," Cam Fisher said as he started a new game on the Wii against Josh Hotz. Claire was Cam's crush. "Massie's going to Hawaii."

"Just great! I can't wait!" Derrick said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Josh asked without looking away from T.V. screen.

"I don't _hate_ her." Derrick looked away.

"Yeah, you just strongly dislike her with a passion of hatred," Chris Plovert said as he looked away from Derrick's Pac Man machine.

"Nerd," Kemp teased from the pinball machine.

"Hey, it helped you pass English didn't it?" Chris shot back. He was well known as the smartest one of the group, and his smartness had helped all of them pass English, and pretty much every other class.

"True, true. But, you know, Massie's kinda cute," Kemp said.

"Cute?!" Derrick exploded. "Cute?! Puppies are cute! Little five-year-olds are cute! Kittens playing with yarn are cute! Massie Elizabeth Block is not, was not, and will _never, ever _be cute!" he yelled, hoping that no one would notice that he knew her middle name.

"Dude, you're right. Massie's not cute," Kemp said. Relief clouded Derrick's face. "She's hot!" he yelled, giving Chris a high-five. Derrick's face turned an odd shade of green, and he tried not to hurl. How _anyone_ could think that Massie was hot was beyond him.

"I know why you hate her," Josh said, putting the game on pause. "She turned you down, didn't she?" Cam snickered because he knew the _real_ reason Derrick hated Massie. Derrick shot him a _shut-up_ look from across the room.

"Please. No one has _ever _turned me down," Derrick answered.

"There's a first time for everything," Kemp said knowingly.

"Yeah right, I could get _any_ girl to go out with me," Derrick answered with a smug look on his face.

"Any?" Chris asked, cleaning his glasses.

"Any, how much you wanna bet?"

"200 dollars, and you have to get her to go with you by the time we leave Hawaii," Josh said. Two hundred dollars wasn't much in Westchester, but it was the bet that was interesting. 'Cause every bet needs a prize.

"Deal." Derrick shook hands with the boys.

The four of them went off in the corner to decide what girl, and Derrick suddenly felt sick. He had a feeling about the girl they would pick, the one girl who wouldn't go out with him. The girl he 'strongly disliked with a passion of hatred,' and who felt the same way about him. And Derrick knew _exactly_ who that girl was. But he would have to get her to go out with hum, because Derrick Harrington had _never_ lost a bet.

The four guys came and stood in front of him. Derrick tensed, ready to hear the name that would send him spiraling into doom.

"The girl is…" Josh said- taking a long time to reveal the name of the girl for suspense. "The girl is… Massie Block."

Derrick's mouth dropped, and the only thing he could think of was: _Holy crap! _

-;-

"We're going to Hawaii! We're going to Hawaii!" Claire Lyons sang over and over while dancing around Massie's room.

"Kuh-laire! Sit down!" Massie giggled. "Focus ladies!"

Kristen Gregory started jumping on Massie's bed. "Hey Layne, why can't you come again?"

Layne Abeley smiled. "Very expensive art camp that's non-refundable." She giggled as she opened some navy blue nail polish.

"You know Alicia's going to make us miserable, right?" Kristen commented.

Layne looked up from a purple beanbag, as she painted her toenails. "You know she can only make you miserable if you let her."

"Yeah," Massie put in. "She's not even that bad when you get to know her."

"Yeah right," Kristen abruptly stopped jumping. "Did you so easily forget that rumor she spread about you? The one that said you were an alcoholic.!!!"

"A _recovering_ alcoholic," Claire informed her. "And Olivia's convinced that you used to be a boy."

Massie rolled her eyes as she worked a brush through her glossy brown hair. "Claire, _everyone_ knows that Olivia's an airhead. And I could care less about what Alicia thinks about me."

Layne stood up, careful not to touch her wet nails to the carpet. "Well she used to be her best friend."

"Why, I don't know," Kristen, muttered.

"Yeah," Massie answered. "_Used_ to be. As in, like, past tense."

"Yeah, and now she hates us," said Claire, who also used to be Alicia's best friend- but not as much as Massie was. "You guys were like Serena and Blair."

"Yeah," Massie said, thinking of times past. "'Till Blair shoved Serena off the top of the social ladder."

Kristen let out her famous phlegmy cackle. "I'm guessing she's Blair and you're Serena." The truth dawned on her. "You got with Nate- or Josh- didn't you!" Massie was silent. "Oh. My. Gosh! You did! You got with Josh and that's why!"

Massie smiled. "It's about time you got it," Layne laughed.

"Wait a minute." Claire put her hand up. "Don't Blair and Serena end up being friends?"

"Yeah," Massie said wistfully, zipping up her Coach suitcase. "That's where the similarities end.

**Okay, you said you liked the trailer so here is the first chapter. I just needed to explain the trip and the background information of the characters. So review please! Even if you don't like it. Even if you flame (I'll take all types of criticism). Plus, why do you think Derrick and Massie hate each other? 'Cause, honestly, I have no clue why and I need some idea's. So thanks. And any pairing's are good to. **


	3. Crash!

Derrick Harrington pulled his duffel bag along with him as he made his way to the _Alicia_, the Rivera's private plane. Alicia and her spoiled self had complained to her dad about flying public, so he had arranged a private plane to fly Alicia- and her group- to Hawaii. And unfortunately, Massie and Derrick had _both_ been put in Alicia's group. Yippee. Derrick shook his head. He _had_ to figure out a way to get Massie to go out with him before they left Hawaii.

Ah! There she was. Massie was wearing a white tank top, orange short shorts, and white flip-flops, and her hair was up in a floppy bun with an orange headband. She looked kind of cute. _What?!?! _Derrick shook his head. Where had that _outrageous_ thought come from? Whatever, that wasn't important. He made his way over to her.

-;-

Massie Block hooked her Coach carry-on bag with annoyance. She had wanted to bring her army-green duffel bag but her fashion-obsessed mother had _insisted_ that she bring something more… _fashionable. _Massie shifted once again, lost her balance, and fell right into the arms of Mr. Harrington himself. Massie shrieked in shock and flung herself _out_ of his arms.

"Ew!" she exclaimed. "Derrick germs."

Derrick rolled his eyes. "I could've just let you fall."

Massie smiled despite herself. "Next time please do."

Derrick raised an eyebrow. "Next time? And let you fall on your white t-shirt?"

Massie just looked at him. "Tank top," she corrected. What do you want, Derrick?" When he didn't answer she turned around and started walking.

Derrick ran to catch up with her. "What? Can't I save you from the ground and make small talk without being questioned?"

Massie smiled again. What was up with that smiling? "Not if you're Derrick Harrington. Are you?"

Derrick smiled back; he couldn't help it. She had that effect on him, and maybe that's why he stayed away from her. "Yes I am. Are you Massie Block? Are you even a girl? "

Massie's smile disappeared in a flash, and Derrick immediately regretted what he said. Massie frowned. And here she thought that maybe he was changing. "I really don't like you." she said.

"What? Well I hate you."

Massie smiled a cold, icy smile. The same smile Alicia gave, except a hundred times scarier. "Hate makes you ugly. Oops, too late." And with that she turned away and started walking again.

Derrick cursed. The chances of him winning that bet now were decreased to one in a _trillion_.

-;-

As Massie Block reclined in her chair, she had to admit: flying private was the way to go, even if it was Alicia's family's plane.

"Hey Mass." Massie looked up as Josh Hotz slid into the seat next to her. Massie had 'almost slept with Josh at her older cousin Skye's party last year. Alicia had walked in while they were in their underwear, which explained why Alicia hated her. Of course, it was partly Alicia's fault because Alicia spiked Massie's drink without telling her to see what would happened. And it kinda severed her right.

"Was sup Hotz?" Massie smiled at the Spanish boy. As usual he was dress as a RL model. He was wearing a white Polo button down, and khaki Bermuda's. Massie fidgeted with her charm bracelet, and then let out a long sigh.

"Nothing' much. You?" Josh stared at Massie and she felt her face turn red.

"You know Alicia's giving us the evil eye," Massie laughed. "You should probably go- for your own sake."

Josh laughed along with Massie. "I don't really care," he replied, looking her straight in the eye. Massie felt herself go red again. "I'm gonna dump her soon anyway."

Massie smiled as he stood up. Josh leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek, when suddenly, Massie turned her head so the kiss landed on her mouth- and then pulled away.

Josh looked at her, and Massie managed a smile. After Skye's party they had decided to just be friends, and now Massie was _sure _she felt something. But josh just looked at her, kissed her on the mouth _again_, and walked over to Kemp and Plovert.

"Hey." Massie turned around to see none other than Derrick Harrington sitting next to her. Massie rolled her eyes and took a sip of her diet Coke.

"What do _you _want?" Massie turned towards him.

"I, ah, just wanted to talk," Derrick answered. He played with the buttons on his button-down, and then Massie realized that he was nervous and he had summoned a lot of courage to come and talk to her. Haha. She was about to make this a _whole_ lot harder.

"Talk?! _You_ want to talk?! To _me_?! In your dreams," Massie snapped. Derrick's face turned red, and Massie could've sworn she heard him mumble: "Yeah, in my dreams."

"You say something?" Massie ask.

"Ah, no," Derrick replied, tripping over his words. He turned around, and we he faced Massie again she could see that he had new confidence in him. "Look Massie-"

He was cut off when Massie saw a stewardess walk over to Alicia, who was doing her makeup.

"Fasten your seat belt miss. We're going through some turbulence," the flight attendant said.

Alicia looked at her with innocent brown eyes- not that that was true- and said in a sweet voice, "But it's not going to take long, right? My mascara needs a touch-up." Massie and Derrick started cracking up at Alicia's stupidity, before Massie stopped as she realized that they were having a moment.

"Wow," Massie said. "Alicia is so-" she was cut off by a slight swerve and drop in the plane. "Did you feel that?" she quickly asked Derrick.

He nodded and opened his mouth to say something when the pilot's voice came over the intercom. "Buckle up your seatbelts, we seem to be going through some turbulence."

"Ohmygosh," Massie breathed right before the plane dropped again. Lighting flashed around the plane and she subconsciously grabbed Derrick's hand. He smirked at her. Massie rolled her eyes and then squeezed his hand as the plane began to rock back and forth. "What's going on Derrick?" she yelled, and Derrick could clearly see that she was scared.

"I don't know," he replied, wishing he could somehow comfort her. Beside him he heard Plovert say to Claire, "We're not going to make it." Massie's face went white when she heard him.

"We're gonna make it Massie," Derrick said, wishing he could believe those words himself.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die," Massie kept repeating, tears streaming down her face.

"Massie! It'll be okay," Derrick yelled over the caos. Plovert and Claire were praying; Kristen, Alicia, Dylan, and Olivia were crying; Josh was cursing, and Cam and Kemp were sitting with their eyes closed. "It'll be okay," he repeated just as the plane dipped lower and lower. Everyone screamed. Derrick's life flashed before his eyes. He figured he had about 10 seconds before they died.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2… _And the last thing he thought before they crashed was, _I guess I lost the bet. _

**Wow, the crash scene. I know, I know it was crappy but I tried. So review please and give me some pairing ideas. **


	4. So Sorry Guys!

Hey guys! Okay, I just wanted to let you know that I won't be updating for about 2-3 weeks. My friend is staying the week with me and then I'm going to Alabama for about a week in a half so I won't have time to update. Sorry! Don't stop reading though.


End file.
